Gakuya Love
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: La historia de una banda con profundos secretos y otras cosillas. PRIMER FABIAXKEITH
1. Estoy sola

Yo: MI PRIMER FIC DE SORPRESA!

Fabia: De qué?

Yo: Ya lo verás!

Bakugan no me pertenece.

Espo es para Kona Kana lee!

Fabia: ¿QUÉ?

START!

* * *

><p>-Shun-san… - empezó una peliazul, pero fue interrumpida-<p>

-solo te hice venir para una cosa-dijo Shun con voz queda mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con las mangas de su playera- ¿En que estabas pensando ayer, Fabia-hime?

-No entiendo Shun de qué… -fue interrumpida nuevamente-

-No, si lo entiendes Fabia, sabes, porque se que cuando tropecé con el banco que esta fuera de la puerta de tu habitación lo escuchaste, porque siempre tropiezo con el (N/a: El que lee, lo entienda XD), siempre lo dejo yo de alguna forma y tu vuelves a ponerlo en su lugar y siempre sigo tropezando con el y entonces sé que si me escuchaste ayer, mientras tu… -su voz se quebró y por primera vez volteo a ver a la guitarrista

- Ay Kami, Shun, no! - Decía Fabia estallando en llanto.

- ¿Shun no? ¿Shun no? - decía el pelinegro aludido - ¡Ay! No puedo creerlo - dijo para sí - Bueno pues... - dijo hacia Fabia levantándose- ¿sabes qué, Fabia? Shun si, Shun si, Fabia, por que lo juraste! Shun si porque ya no volveré a tropezar con ese banco que es como tropezar contigo de nuevo! - Dijo lleno de dolor e ira.

-Pero, Shun! Sabes que es algo que no puedo evitarlo Shun, por Kami, yo… no sé como es que acabamos en eso yo sola… sabes que te amo, sabes que si me dejas… Shun la banda

-FABIA SHEEN!… ¡NO USES LA BANDA PARA ESCUDARTE!-dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

Estaba molesto, herido, destrozado, le dolía ver así a la guitarrista, pero quÉ podía hacer? Se lo había jurado a si mismo y ahora no podía siquiera tirar todo el sufrimiento pasado a la basura, así como así no.

-Shunito, tu sabes que te amo, que yo por ti estoy dispuesta a todo por tí amor, que no hay cosa que no me pidas que no la tengas a tus pies, en serio.- se levanto yendo cerca del vocalista-Tú sabes que sin ti, Shun, sabes que... - lo tomo de los brazos - tú bien sabes que, moriré sin ti…

-Fabia, sólo suéltame-dijo bajando la mirada, porque le dañaba tenerlo cerca- Por favor

-No, Shun, se que fue mi error, se que me enredo con todos, que es algo que no puedo controlar, o que no quiero, que me gana más la sensación de placer, que no pienso cuando lo hago, pero no dudes que te amo Shun Kazami… llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, por favor… empezamos el sueño juntos hace ya mucho tiempo… antes siquiera de empezar en Gakuya United, antes siquiera de ser famosos, tu y yo estábamos juntos

-Fabia, por favor… solo cállate-dijo tratando de soltarse- ¿Quieres?

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban acostados y desnudos y Shun...

-vístete… -le dijo Shun a Fabia mientras el estaba empezando a llorar-

-¿Qué?-pregunto la peliazul otro asombrada

-que te vistas y te vayas, no te quiero aquí-dijo levantándose y encerrándose en el baño a la espera de que la otra se fuera

Se sintió mal, nunca Shun por muy molesto que estuviera la había tratado así después de hacer el amor, porque con el pelinegro eso era lo que hacia, con los demás era solo sexo, un encuentro carnal que no pasaba de un par de caricias una calentada usaba y luego tiraba, pero con Shun había amor de por medio, era llegar al mismo cielo con cada caricia, cada beso, cada que la peliazul decía su nombre al terminar juntos, pero esta ocasión había sido diferente.

Recogió su ropa acomodándose luego saliendo del departamento de Shun rumbo a su casa, pero prefirió ir a un bar, luego de algunos tragos su ebriedad ya avanzada vio a un chico rubio y lindo y le invito una copa la cual acepto, se acerco a conversar con el y para no cortar con la tradición la cosa paso a estar así:

Shun dolido + departamento de su novia + novia ebria y dolida + alcohol + chico lindo a un Shun que le tira en la cabeza a Fabia el banquito de afuera de su habitación y se va corriendo al hallar nuevamente a su novia tirándose a otro ni hacia menos de 4 horas de haber hecho el amor con el?= ¿AH? ¿Fabia... ¿hablas en serio?

luego, ahí estaban todos en aquella sala de juntas de la compañía disquera, había llegado temprano para esperar al vocalista pero por mas que esperaba no llegaba, luego de él, el segundo en aparecer fue Dan Kuso seguido del manager, después Soon y por ultimo Baron, llevaban ya mas de una hora en la sala de juntas y ni sombra de Shun, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver al Vocalista pelinegro.

-bien rápido Dan, que tengo prisa-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla la lado de Soon-

-pues, bien -hablo el manager- suponía que no vendrías después de que tu terminaste con tu trabajo en este mes, pero me alegra saber que estas aquí aunque sea unas horas antes de irte-

-¿irte?-preguntaron Soon, Baron y Fabia-

-pues si me voy de vacaciones XD-dijo el pelinengro con simpleza-

-pero acabamos de regresar y…- Baron fue interrumpido por el líder-

-Mientras los demás e tomaron este mes de vacaciones Shun grabó los singles, solo faltan algunos ajustes, pero eso ya no e cosa de el, eso lo arreglaremos con un ajuste en las guitarras y un solo de bajo mas prolongado-

-ya hable con la gente de arriba-siguió el manager- nos felicitaron por este ultimo esfuerzo que estamos haciendo, y luego de que terminemos los dos singles y salgan a la venta empezaremos con pequeñas presentaciones en TV y luego una pequeña gira con otra banda-

-¿Qué otra banda?-preguntaron todos-

-Se trata de Gazette, es nueva aquí en Bayview y popular en Japón, pero necesitan el apoyo de sus "sempais", así que la compañía Kan ha organizado una pequeña gira por 10 puntos del continente, ellos le abren el show y ustedes hacen lo suyo -saco de su maletín repartiendo varios folders a los integrantes de la banda- Bueno aquí esta algo de lo que esta pasando con la banda últimamente, cifras, itinerario de los últimos meses y una pequeña agenda adjunta de lo que será en los próximos meses-

-pero en las presentaciones no salimos todos-dijo Baron checando el dato

-si y Shun-kun no saldrá en ninguna - termino Soon viendo al vocalista que se entretenía dándose vueltas en la silla-

-eso es por que yo ya trabaje lo mió, ya grabe mi parte de los singles y me voy de vacaciones, aunque Dan-kun también estuvo trabajando, Dan deberías tomarte vacaciones tu también

- Runo y Gackt quieren pero no podemos ir hasta Londres los tres, luego estos tomodachis no trabajaran y además si vamos Runo terminará con Gacktín -dijo mirando al resto de la banda-así que vendré a supervisarlos cada tanto

Luego de un par de indicaciones más por parte del manager se dio por terminada la junta, Shun se acerco a su mejor amigo para comentarle ciertas cosas y luego se despidió de todos con un saludo de mano y un hasta luego, iba saliendo cuando fue detenido por la guitarrista Fabia.

-Fabia, a menos que realmente sea importante tengo prisa-dijo serio el vocalista-

-Gracias, quiero hablar contigo - Dijo Fabia- Shun, hace mucho que no te veía y pues nunca terminamos de hablar de nuestro asunto… Shun yo necesito que me perdones, yo necesito estar contigo, necesito que no afecte esto la banda, que…

-Fabi, ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos de gira en Kyoto?-dijo comenzando a caminar- Esa vez tu me habías engañado con Ren y como siempre había vuelto a ti, te perdone, te dije que no importaba, como todas las demás veces y sabes, en realidad yo lo sentía, pero luego de dos días mas en Kyoto me encontraste llorando en el hotel ¬¬U.

-Hai, y fue por que habías dicho que me habías engañado con alguien, con alguien que tu anhelabas, que era alguien a quien tu admirabas enormemente y que…

-y a pesar de que esa persona era muy importante para mí, me había sentido realmente mal-dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-pregunto la guitarrista- Shun, no quiero asuntos raros, yo quiero que me perdones-

-Si pero es que, sabes… la primera semana de vacaciones, antes de que volviera a trabajar arduamente fui a Kyoto, encontré a esa persona, y pues… no sé por que lo hice pero le conté todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, le conté que mientras yo había estado con el andaba contigo y pues… no sé, me contó que luego de aquella vez en Kyoto conmigo, muchas cosas pasaron en su vida, que todo había cambiado en un aspecto muy positivo, tanto que su líder quería mandar una carta para que consideraran una gira con nosotros, seria un gran paso para nuestra banda en aquel entonces-entraron al elevador luego de varios pasos a pie- Shun

-¿su banda?, ¿Acaso es alguien famoso?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? O.o- Fabia

-Pues si es alguien famoso y pues… yo estaba contigo por que, pues realmente quería una estabilidad, era como si no importara nada, mientras estuviera contigo era yo, por que te había conocido antes de siquiera ser famoso, antes de siguiera ser el vocalista de una banda, era cuando yo me escondía detrás de la batería y tu estabas a un lado mió tocando con amor tu guitarra, entornes lo entendí Fabia, que no era verdad, que todo lo que yo quería era encerrarte en una burbuja a mi lado, que no importaba que me dañaras por que no era que yo te amara, era que realmente no quería que mi burbuja se desintegrara entre mis manos y no tener a donde correr…

-ese alguien… ese alguien –las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando claro para la que era todo lo que a Shun se refería, mostrándose ante ella la persona que era importante para Shun en ese momento-¿Es ella?-pregunto viendo a alguien que no era de la compañía sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby hablando por celular de pelo naranja-

-sí, es ella… -dijo tomando de la mano a Fabia - sabes, yo cuando estábamos juntos realmente te ame y sin importar nada a pesar de todo, te perdonaba por egoísmo, para no quedarme solo, para que no me dejaras detrás, pero no puedo más Fabia, este mes que no te vi, todo cambio, encontré a una persona que sin duda me ama a la cual yo puedo amar a pesar de todo, a alguien que esta dispuesto a cambiar por mi, a dejarlo todo por mi, a alguien que sin duda tal vez no me conoce de siempre pero que con una mirada pudo calmar todo el dolor que había en mi interior, todo es sentimiento que fui acumulando durante tantos años juntos, y tal vez… sé que tu también estarías dispuesta a todo por mi, pero yo no puedo hacerte mas esto, tu te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que haga que realmente dejes esos feos vicios por el simple hecho de tenerlo a tu lado…

-Pero Shunito… yo te amo, por favor perdóname-dijo con voz cortada evitando llorar-

-yo te perdono Fabi, seremos buenos amigos, pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo, yo ya no siento amor por ti, a lo mucho un cariño fraternal-dijo y la besó en los labios- Gomenasai-

- Shun- una voz detrás de el lo hizo voltearse-¿Estas listo?-pregunto guardando su distancia-

-Si Alice, vámonos - dijo eso besó la mejilla de Fabia para luego irse a un lado de Alice Gehabich quien lo besara en los labios sin importarle la presencia de la Guitarrista- Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas y se que seremos grandes amigos- Dijo para finalmete irse

Shun se abrazo al brazo de la otra vocalista caminando juntos hacia la salida, dejando atrás a la guitarrista lista para una nueva vida con alguien a quien si pueda amar y alguien que lo amaba de verdad y no estaban juntos por puro egoísmo y menos por costumbre que era lo que pasaba entre ellos desde hacia ya rato.

"Sabes Fabia, es que yo te he engañado"

El recuerdo de la voz del vocalista retumbo en su mente mientras lo veía subir al auto del otro chico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bravo Shunito, bien que lograste engañarme- dijo con el corazón destrozado entrando nuevamente al elevador, todavía tenia trabajo que hacer.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

><p>Fabia: ¿Ah?<p>

Yo: Ah...

Fbia: Pues... ¿DE QUÉ ES?

Yo: FabiaxKeith XD

Fabia: ¿?

Yo: Lo sé.

Reviews!

Nyappy!

ARRIBA FABIA!


	2. Recordando mis momentos

Yo: Ahora sí!

Shun: ¿Qué?

Keith: ¿Nada!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

Anuncio: Hace poco me dijeron que me saliera de Fanfiction pero los mandé por un tubo!

COMENZAMOS!

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Fabia, la pobre empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó con Shun.<p>

- "Shun... "- Pensaba la pobre llorando al saber que la había engañado con otra.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Estaba una peliazul de 12 años corriendo hacia cierto pelinegro y en eso, se oculta detrás de una pared. El pelinegro estaba con un castaño.

- Shun, qué hace ella otra vez aquí? - decía el castaño.

- De nuevo? - gritó Shun furioso y se acercó peligrosamente a la joven - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Ah? - decía Fabia un poco asustada

- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme en paz por una vez? ¡Desde que te ví haciendo eso por primera vez has sido una molestia! ¡Está bien que te guste pero si querías fastidiarme tenías que decirlo! ¡Pero no! ¡Déjame en paz y nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a ver! - dicho esto se va.

- ... -

Fabia quedó devastada en ese día, pero no derrotada.

* * *

><p>Flashback 2<p>

Otro día, esta vez, Fabia estaba decidida a decirle lo que tanto tiempo le ha ocultado a Shun.

- Ho...la...- Dijo Fabia muy tímida

- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES? - Gritó a los cuatro vientos Shun.

- ¿Quie.. quie... quie...? - Dijo tímida Fabia

- ¿Quie qué? - Dijo Shun molestándose más.

- ... - Se quedó helada Fabia hasta que... - ¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGO?

En eso hubo un silencio total.

- ¿Ah? - Dijo Shun - ¿A... migo?

- Si. Dijo Fabia triste y en eso perdió la timidez - Pero si no quieres ser mi amigo, está bien, lo entiendo. - y en eso, se iba a ir hasta que Shun la agarró del brazo.

- Fabia, no... - Dijo Shun - Sí quiero ser tu amigo.

- Ah? - dijo Fabia - Gracias - Dijo aliviada.

* * *

><p>Flashback 3<p>

Ya pasaron varios años desde que Shun y Fabia se volvieron amigos y ahora, pasaron al enamoramiento, sólo que Fabia estaba más decidida que Shun, quien en esta escena estaba siendo coquedeado por Sellon. (XD)

- Sólo una noche, ¿sí? - Decía Sellon muy seductoramente.

- Ya te dije que no! - Dijo Shun cayendo poco a poco en sus redes - ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada, sólo diviértete con migo - Dijo Sellon tratando de sacarle la ropa al pelinegro.

- NO! Por favor! Basta! - Gritaba Shun tratando de zafarse pero Sellon lo empezó a forzar sin cambiar su rostro y le empezó a quitar la camisa.

- Sólo quiero divertirme, ¿qué carajos tiene de malo? - dijo Sellon de forma divertida mientras le besaba los pezones a Shun.

- ¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO HACER ESTO! - Dijo Shun pero era inútil. (N/a: ¿Cómo es que Sellon tuvo más fuerza que él)

- Ya verás que si vas a querer al final - Dijo Sellon bajando hacia el pantalón de Shun, pero...

- ¡Dijo que no quiere! - Dijo Fabia apareciendo - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Creí que eras una mujer normal, pero ahora veo que eres una gata malnacida! (N/a: XD)

- Es que yo amo a Shun! - Dijo Sellon molestándose porque la interrumpió Fabia.

- Tú no sabes qué es amar. - Dijo Fabia en un tono frío haciendo que Sellon se asustara y saliera corriendo.

- Gracias por quitarmela de encima - Dijo Shun aliviado mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- De nada. - Dijo Fabia

- ¿Por qué me protegiste de Sellon ahora que lo pienso? - Dijo Shun.

- Porque si ella supiera lo que es amar, no estaría haciendo lo que intentó hacerte. El amor es siempre sinceridad y honestidad, todo lo soporta, todo lo perdona, confía mutuamente, siempre espera y nunca se apresura. Y yo sé todo eso.  
>- Fabia<p>

- ¿Y eso por qué? - Dijo Shun confundido.

- ¿Porque...? Yo te amo Shun. - Dijo Fabia sonrojandose - Te he amado desde que fuimos amigos, pero no me dí cuenta hasta hace unos años pero tenía que esperar... - fue interrumpida con un beso de parte de Shun en los labios.

- Yo también te amo - Dijo Shun - Sólo que soy muy tímido para decírtelo y no me siento seguro haciendo este tipo de cosas.

- Shun... - dijo Fabia con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- Ah? - Dijo Shun sonrojado - ...

- Shun - Dijo Fabia al borde del llanto

- ... -

- Entonces...- Fabia

- ¡Sí! - Dijo Shun emocionado - ¡Sí quiero ser tu novio!

Y en eso Fabia abrazó a Shun estallando en sollozos mientras lo besaba en la cara y Shun le correspindía el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Flashback 4<p>

- Tenemos noticias! - Dijo Dan feliz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo Shun

- ¿Son buenas noticias? - Dijo Fabia

- Espero que sí - Dijo Baron

- ¿Qué noticias? - Dijo Soon

- Llámenos - Dijo Runo

- Nos dieron permiso de formar nuestra banda! - dijo Dan de euforia, perdón, no dijo, ¡Gritó!

- ¡ESO ES GENIAL! - Dijo Baron

- Pero necesitamos unos guitarristas, un baterista, un bajista, un tecladista y un vocalista. - Dan

- ¡YO QUIERO SER LA PRIMERA GUITARRA! - Dijo Baron

- ¡Yo quiero la segunda! - Dijo Fabia

- ¡Yo el bajo! - Dijo Soon

- ¡Yo el teclado! - Dijo Runo

- Pues quedan la batería y la voz - Dijo Dan - Y Shun, veo que tienes pinta de vocalista.

- Eso fué en la banda de la orquesta de la secundaria, Kuso - Dijo Shun - Esto es otra cosa!

- ¿Para cuántos has cantado? - Fabia

- Para 12'000 - Shun

- Pues... Tienes suerte, eres el vocal! - Dijo Dan XD

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Shun

- Y yo me quedo con la batería! - Dan

- ¿Y por qué tu? - Dijo Soon un poco molesta y en eso Dan toca la batería de forma genial - OK O.o

Todos se riéron por el comentario final de Soon.

- Sólo falta el nombre. - Dan

- Yo opino "Los Opinos" - Baron

- A favor? - Dan y nadie levantó la mano

- Los "KUA" - Soon y nadie levantó la mano.

- ¿"Gakuya"? - Dijo Shun y todos levantaron la mano

- ¡Es un nombre genial!- Dijo Dan.

- ¡Mejor que el mío! - Dijo Baron

- ¡Le quedará bien a la banda! - Dijo Fabia y Shun se sonroja

- OK! Será Gakuya! - Dijo Dan!

- KYAAAAA! - gritaron todos

* * *

><p>Flashback 5<p>

Shun engañado una ultima vez, esta vez no se lo toleraría, esta vez lo haría pagar su error.

Había entrado al departamento de Fabia en busca de su novio ¿Y que fue lo que encuentra?, a su novia tirándose a otro, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de alguien más, con alguien mas en esa cama que muchas y largas noches compartieron, pero esto no se quedaría así, no soportaría otra traición de la guitarrista.

Entro al estudio como todos los días, saludando a los presentes pero algo faltaba ahí, su novio, ¿Dónde podría estar Shun?, le marco muy de mañana para ver si pasaba por él pero el azabache nunca contesto, ¿le habrá pasado algo?; no, se calmo a si mismo el estaba bien, si no fuera así Dan no estaría tan tranquilo sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista, y Baron y Soon y Runo, si le hubiera pasado algo a Shun, estos no estuvieran quitándose el aire de forma tan poco convencional, besándose el uno al otro como queriéndose sacar las amígdalas aparte de solo perder aire, se calmo un poco en eso sonó el celular de Dan haciéndolo pegar un brinco del susto, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que el sonido del celular del batero lo asusto.

El batero miro el número, hizo una mueca de susto y luego contesto sin más, luego de tres monosílabos colgó el teléfono con cara de fastidio, para luego levantarse del sillón, se estiro y palmeo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Era Shun-sempai, no se siente bien, así que no hay nada mas que hacer aquí-dijo poniéndose su chaqueta-

-Ay pero ya nos hicieron venir-dijo Baron sin soltar a Soon-

-Hai, pero así puedes ir a comerte a Soon a tu casa o a la de ella en vez de hacerlo aquí- dijo el batero divertido-

-buena idea-dijo levantando al bajista de si mismo- agarra tus cosas Soon vamos a casa-dijo dándole un beso y recogiendo el sus cosas- (N/a: En este fic hay BaronxSoon)

La guitarrista seguía parado, no había pasado el suficiente tiempo de que hubiera llegado y ya iban de salida, al parecer sus sospechas eran correctas, algo le había pasado a Sun y seria mejor ir a visitarlo.

-FABIAAA-le grito Dan a un lado de ella- aquellos ya se fueron no te quedes ahí parada, anda a ver como es que tu novio se enferma en un periodo menor a 16 horas-dijo prácticamente empujándola fuera del estudio-

-etto?... ah si –dijo muy fuera de si

-ya mañana les llamo para ver si hay o no ensayo- hasta mañana- dijo de despidió de la mano y camino hasta el elevador- nii-chan y Soon y esta vez asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, Fabi -dijo

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie adentro del elevador fue empujado por Fabia a un lado siendo sostenido del brazo en un fuerte agarre.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Fabia

-Tranquilízate Fabia-hime, ¿Qué te pasa? -dijo soltándose de su agarre

-¡a que te refieres con lo de la puerta!-dijo viendo al batero…

-la vez pasada los Vestal Warriors vinieron a nuestro estudio a hacer desorden en venganza de que Soon y tu se metieron a la de ellos-dijo mirando ya preocupado el aspecto de su guitarrista- pero estoy seguro que tu traes algo, ¿Sorehanandesuka?

-nada, nada me voy-dijo entrando al elevador y dejando al batero ahí parado-

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta, se paro del sillón dirigiéndose a la entrada pero algo lo detuvo, sabu-chan ladraba y lo mando callar, sabia quien era el que estaba afuera; no lo quería, ver si había faltado al ensayo había sido por esa razón, sabia que Dan no se lo reprocharía una vez que se enterara del por que no había ido pero en ese momento lo único en que pensaba era en como olvidar los sentimientos que tenia hacia ese hombre parado afuera de su puerta tocando y marcando a la vez el teléfono de su casa y su móvil. Se acurruco en el sillón nuevamente abrazando un cojín y llorando.

No sabia bien ni por qué lloraba, lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a si, luego de engaños anteriores se lo prometió a si, no dejar que Fabia lo engañara de nuevo. No, si lo volvía a ver con alguien mas seria la ultimo día de Fabia y el juntos como pareja, ya había llorado demasiado, su corazón no podía llorar mas, había llenado de lagrimas los hombros de sus mejores amigos, los chicos de la banda y mas gente que se entero de lo "ojo alegre" que podía llegar a ser el guitarrista, pero luego en vez de solo mirar empezó a tocar y así fue que su relación empezó a llorar.

Se quedo dormido, pero el sonido de la puerta y los ladridos de sabu-chan lo despertaron, no podía ser que siguiera hay afuera, en eso escucho algo que lo lleno de alivio.

-Shun, vamos se que estas adentro, soy Dan-dijo su líder tocando suavemente

Se levanto rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta. A los ojos de su mejor amigo estaba realmente demacrado, ese no era el Shun que le gustaba ver, despeinado, y en sus peores fachas(N/a: XD No pregunten)

-pensé que habías dicho que estarías con Runo luego del ensayo-dijo sonriendo levemente sin subir la mirada hacia el batero-

-y yo pensé que habías dicho, que jamás te volveríamos a ver así por culpa de Fabia-

-no… ella no tiene nada que ver… -esta vez el menos fue el interrumpido

-¿A quien tratas de engañar?- dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al sillón donde estaba Shun abrazando al menor- vamos si me lo cuentas podré ayudarte- acomodándolo en su pecho-

-¡Kami, Dan!-sollozo- ¡lo hizo de nuevo!, la vi, la vi como nunca pensé que lo haría, la vi con otro, en nuestra cama… su cama, revolcándose como la p(censurado) que es, entrando en ella, gimiendo como una ramera hentai, besando y acariciando su cuerpo… y, ni siquiera tuvo la precaución de cerrar bien la puerta de su departamento-decía el vocalista llorando…

Se ahogaba en su llanto, sintiendo como su corazón terminaba de romperse, al contárselo a Dan sabia que no habría marcha atrás, que esto ya era parte de la realidad y que por mas que tratara de olvidarlo, de sentir que no era cierto ya no podría, ya sus peores temores se habían echo realidad.

* * *

><p>Flashback 6<p>

-Sabes? Porque se que cuando tropecé con el banco que esta fuera de la puerta de tu habitación lo escuchaste, porque siempre tropiezo con el , siempre lo dejo yo de alguna forma y tu vuelves a ponerlo en su lugar y siempre sigo tropezando con el y entonces sé que si me escuchaste ayer, mientras tu… -su voz se quebró y por primera vez volteo a ver a la guitarrista

- Ay Kami, Shun, no! - Decía Fabia estallando en llanto.

- ¿Shun no? ¿Shun no? - decía el pelinegro aludido - ¡Ay! No puedo creerlo - dijo para sí - Bueno pues... - dijo hacia Fabia levantándose- ¿sabes qué, Fabia? Shun si, Shun si, Fabia, por que lo juraste! Shun si porque ya no volveré a tropezar con ese banco que es como tropezar contigo de nuevo! - Dijo lleno de dolor e ira.

-Pero, Shun! Sabes que es algo que no puedo evitarlo Shun, por Kami, yo… no sé como es que acabamos en eso yo sola… sabes que te amo, sabes que si me dejas… Shun la banda

-FABIA SHEEN!… ¡NO USES LA BANDA PARA ESCUDARTE!-dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

Estaba molesto, herido, destrozado, le dolía ver así a la guitarrista, pero quÉ podía hacer? Se lo había jurado a si mismo y ahora no podía siquiera tirar todo el sufrimiento pasado a la basura, así como así no.

-Shunito, tu sabes que te amo, que yo por ti estoy dispuesta a todo por tí amor, que no hay cosa que no me pidas que no la tengas a tus pies, en serio.- se levanto yendo cerca del vocalista-Tú sabes que sin ti, Shun, sabes que... - lo tomo de los brazos - tú bien sabes que, moriré sin ti…

-Fabia, sólo suéltame-dijo bajando la mirada, porque le dañaba tenerlo cerca- Por favor

-No, Shun, se que fue mi error, se que me enredo con todos, que es algo que no puedo controlar, o que no quiero, que me gana más la sensación de placer, que no pienso cuando lo hago, pero no dudes que te amo Shun Kazami… llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, por favor… empezamos el sueño juntos hace ya mucho tiempo… antes siquiera de empezar en Gakuya United, antes siquiera de ser famosos, tu y yo estábamos juntos

-Fabia, por favor… solo cállate-dijo tratando de soltarse- ¿Quieres?

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban acostados y desnudos y Shun...

-vístete… -le dijo Shun a Fabia mientras el estaba empezando a llorar-

-¿Qué?-pregunto la peliazul otro asombrada

-que te vistas y te vayas, no te quiero ver aquí-dijo levantándose y encerrándose en el baño a la espera de que la otra se fuera

* * *

><p>Flashback 7<p>

-Pues si es alguien famoso y pues… yo estaba contigo por que, pues realmente quería una estabilidad, era como si no importara nada, mientras estuviera contigo era yo, por que te había conocido antes de siquiera ser famoso, antes de siguiera ser el vocalista de una banda, era cuando yo me escondía detrás de la batería y tu estabas a un lado mió tocando con amor tu guitarra, entornes lo entendí Fabia, que no era verdad, que todo lo que yo quería era encerrarte en una burbuja a mi lado, que no importaba que me dañaras por que no era que yo te amara, era que realmente no quería que mi burbuja se desintegrara entre mis manos y no tener a donde correr…

-ese alguien… ese alguien –las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando claro para la que era todo lo que a Shun se refería, mostrándose ante ella la persona que era importante para Shun en ese momento-¿Es ella?-pregunto viendo a alguien que no era de la compañía sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby hablando por celular de pelo naranja-

-sí, es ella… -dijo tomando de la mano a Fabia - sabes, yo cuando estábamos juntos realmente te ame y sin importar nada a pesar de todo, te perdonaba por egoísmo, para no quedarme solo, para que no me dejaras detrás, pero no puedo más Fabia, este mes que no te vi, todo cambio, encontré a una persona que sin duda me ama a la cual yo puedo amar a pesar de todo, a alguien que esta dispuesto a cambiar por mi, a dejarlo todo por mi, a alguien que sin duda tal vez no me conoce de siempre pero que con una mirada pudo calmar todo el dolor que había en mi interior, todo es sentimiento que fui acumulando durante tantos años juntos, y tal vez… sé que tu también estarías dispuesta a todo por mi, pero yo no puedo hacerte mas esto, tu te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que haga que realmente dejes esos feos vicios por el simple hecho de tenerlo a tu lado…

-Pero Shunito… yo te amo, por favor perdóname-dijo con voz cortada evitando llorar-

-yo te perdono Fabi, seremos buenos amigos, pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo, yo ya no siento amor por ti, a lo mucho un cariño fraternal-dijo y la besó en los labios- Gomenasai-

- Shun- una voz detrás de el lo hizo voltearse-¿Estas listo?-pregunto guardando su distancia-

-Si Alice, vámonos - dijo eso besó la mejilla de Fabia para luego irse a un lado de Alice Gehabich quien lo besara en los labios sin importarle la presencia de la Guitarrista- Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas y se que seremos grandes amigos- Dijo para finalmete irse

Fin de lista de Flashbacks

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Dijo Fabia al fin terminando de llorar.<p>

- Fabia! Tenemos noticias! - Dijo Dan apareciendo - El tour ya empezó y tenemos adquisición de vocalista!

- ¿En serio? - Fabia

- Y de Guitarrista 3! - Dan

Ya en el avión de la Banda

- Les presento, al nuevo bajista y vocalista temporal de Gakuya, Noah y al tercer guitarrista de la banda, Keith Fermen! - Dijo Dan y ellos saludaron a los nuevos ecxepto Fabia... porque...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Se sintió mal, nunca Shun por muy molesto que estuviera la había tratado así después de hacer el amor, porque con el pelinegro eso era lo que hacia, con los demás era solo sexo, recogió su ropa acomodándose luego saliendo del departamento de Shun rumbo a su casa, pero prefirió ir a un bar, luego de algunos tragos su ebriedad ya avanzada vio a un chico rubio y lindo y le invito una copa la cual acepto, se acerco a conversar con el.

* * *

><p>Era ese rubio! Ése rubio con la que Fabia se consoló mientras tomaba una copa!<p>

- ¿Qué haces aquí Keith? - Dijo Fabia

- Actúas como si la conocieras - Dijo un Noah divertido - Aunque no me agrada Dan.

- Pues sí la conozco, ella estuvo triste y platicó todo lo que le pasó

y unos minutos después

- ¿CÓMO CARAJOS ENGAÑASTE A SHUN? - Gritó Dan en pleno vuelo

- Y eso no fué lo peor, lo pero fué que él me engañó con Alice de Haririn. - Dijo Fabia

- ¿Haririn? - Dijo Noah - ¿A esa banda la conocen en su casa?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Fabia: Me dejaste pensativa<p>

Yo: Y eso que es el caítulo más largo de la historia.

Shun: Pero no que...

Yo: Hai!

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delizada, ¿Quiénes son Haririn?


	3. El nuevo Gakuya

Yo: Ahora sí!

Shun: ¿Qué?

Keith: ¿Nada!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

Anuncio: Para aclarar, Los chicos tienen entre 17 y 24 años. Gakuya toca Rock, Rock Pop, Metal Hardcore, Classic Metal y Gazerock (Rock de la banda Gazette. Cómo amo a esa banda XD) y Noah es el vocal provisional mientras Shun se toma sus vacaciones.

COMENZAMOS!

* * *

><p>- ¿CÓMO CARAJOS ENGAÑASTE A SHUN? - Gritó Dan en pleno vuelo<p>

- Y eso no fué lo peor, lo pero fué que él me engañó con Alice de Haririn. - Dijo Fabia

- ¿Haririn? - Dijo Noah - ¿A esa banda la conocen en su casa?

-Pues, esa es una banda de J-Pop. Conformada por Julie, Chan, Chris y Alice, la líder.

- Pues bueno. - Dijo Baron - Apuesto a que no tiene una novia como Yo.

- Baron, ¿recuerdas cuando me comiste viva? - dijo Soon - Casi me dejaste lastimada.

- Lo siento, es que te beías muy sexy sin ropa. - Baron

- Baron, tus músculos son un gran problema, podrías hacerlo con menor fuerza la próxima vez? - Dijo Dan divertido.

- Ok! - dijo Baron y la bajista salió feliz.

- Una cosa - dijo Noah - ¿Quíenes son los Vestal Warriors?

- Otra banda de Visual Kei como nosotros. - Dijo Dan- Conformada por Ace, Mira, Gus, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Mylene y Hydron. Ace es el vocal y Mira la batera y líder. Pertenece a la compáñía.

- ¿Y cómo es eso de que Gazette va a ayudarnos a abrir el concierto? - Dijo Baron.

- No todo - dijo Fabia - Ruki me dijo que en algunos puntos irían a compartir escenario con nosotros.

- Con razón se llamaba el "World Tour Gakuya-Gazette" - dijo Keith divertido y Fabia se rió.

- Pero no, para eso era el "Gazerock World Tour" - Dijo Dan - Sólo que Gazette estaría en Japón ya que todavía no viene a otros países y nosotros tenemos otro tour mundial.

- Entonces? - Dijo Noah un poco confundido.

- Pues nuestro primer punto es la ciuduad de Yokohama. - Dijo Dan

- Entonces una cosa - dijo Keith - ¿Noah canta bien?

- Sipi! - dijo Noah feliz y empezó a cantar.

Parte de Cabtarella en español

Miro fijamente, detrás de ti  
>Te miro fijamente, detrás mió<br>Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado  
>Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado<br>Sin embargo, ambos estamos finiendo  
>Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación<p>

El tiempo va pasando  
>Este corazón<br>Debe mantenerse oculto  
>Entonces, puedo acercarme<br>Soy un suspiro  
>Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,<br>Me siento lejos de mi mismo

En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra  
>Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti<br>Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente  
>Iré después de ti<br>No dejaré ningún rastro

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante tal canto.

- Pues - dijo Keith - No creí que tuvieras voz.

- Gracias - Dijo Noah.

Ya en el estadio de Yokohama, después de que Gazette hiciera lo suyo.

- Ya hicimos lo nuestro - dijo el vocal de Gazette - Espero que tengan una buena impresión.

- La tendrán - dijo Dan.

Afuera, todos esperaban a Gakuya, pero cuando salió la banda, vieron que estaban Dan, Baron, Soon, Fabia, Keith y Noah.

- Noah es el nuevo vocal? - Preguntaban entre sí

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Shunny? - gritó una joven furiosa y todos se le abalanzaron entre gritos hacia la banda.

- Cálmense - pidió Dan - Shun se tuvo que tomar un descanso. No se preocupen. Noah canta muy bien.

- Demuestrenlo - gritó la misma joven y todos se quedaron callados. Noah empezó a cantar

Dancing in the night kono FUROA de  
>RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen<br>Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
>ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI<p>

Hubo un silencio total.

...

...

...

- QUE KAWAII CANTA! - Gritó una joven y todos les aplaudieron.

- OK! - Dijo Noah feliz - ¡EMPECEMOS! - Y empezaron a cantar.

Gackt Camui - Grafitti

Mado no mukou mieta sora ni Hate nantenai to shinjiteta Taai nai kotoba narabe Warau dake de sekai wo te ni ireta you na ki ga shita Toki ga tatte furimuku toki Kizuku darou are ga oretachi no roots Kabe ni buchi atatta toki wa Nayamu yori mo rakugaki shite yare Tanoshimeta yatsu ga Saigo made warau sa Nemurenai yoru ni wa taiyou Kujike sou na kokoro ni oukan wo Kimi ga omou mama egake graffiti Manual wa oita mama de Bag ni koukishin dake dumete Soba ni iru nakama tachi to Kono saki mo nanto naku ikeru mon dato omotte ta Michi wa wakare sorezore demo Eien ni kiri wa na senai roots Todokanai to omoeta yume Togireru sou na real ni uwanuri Saisoku no roots Simulation sore daiji Doshaburi no yuugure ni kasa tsukareta kokoro ni kimi no egao Kesaretatte korizu egake graffiti Kawatte ii koto to Kawattara jibun janaku naru koto... Mugen ni atta jikan to jiyuu to Owarasenai de go on as you are ! Kabe ni buchi atatta toki wa Nayamu yori mo rakugaki shite yare Tanoshimeta yatsu ga Saigo made warau sa Nemurenai yoru ni wa taiyou Kujike sou na kokoro ni oukan wo Kimi ga omou mama egake graffiti Todokanai to omoeta yume Togireru sou na real ni uwanuri Saisoku no root Simulation sore daiji Doshaburi no yuugure ni kasa tsukareta kokoro ni kimi no egao Kesaretatte korizu nozonda sono mama egake graffiti

Y después cantaban otras canciones y duraron 4 horas en el show.

Depués del show, todos los del concierto hicieron celebración, pero en eso, apareció Shun.

- Shun? - Dijo Fabia y todos pasmados.

- Fabia- Dijo Shun

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Fabia: Me dejaste pensativa<p>

Yo: Pues bueno. Suspenso

Shun: Pero no que...

Yo: Hai!

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delizada, Sugerencia 2, ready Kona Kana Lee!


	4. Shun reaparece

Yo: Ahora sí!

Shun: ¿Qué?

Keith: ¿Nada!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la historia.

Anuncio: Para aclarar, Tomé la canción en japonés porque no había traducción en español. Y con respecto a lo del FLASBACK, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso. Espero que entiendan.

COMENZAMOS!

* * *

><p>Depués del show, todos los del concierto hicieron celebración, pero en eso, apareció Shun.<p>

- Shun? - Dijo Fabia y todos pasmados.

- Fabia- Dijo Shun - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien - dijo Fabia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, pues... - dijo Shun - Vine a ver su concierto con un pase VIP con mi chica.

- ¡QUÉ BUENO QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! - Dijo Keith abrazando a Fabia haciendo que ésta se sonrojara y Shun se sintiera incómodo, algo que Alice notó apareciendo - Te he idolatrado desde la primera vez que te vi, pero nunca pensé que estaría en tu banda. Hasta ahora, lo más cerca que pude estar de la banda fue con Fabia cuando platiqué. Sé que tuvieron desperfectos pero yo sí te quiero aún.

- ¿Por qué abrazas a Fabia? - Dijo Shun

- Lo siento - dijo Fabi - Pues ya me estoy encariñando con Keith.

- Creo que deberías dejar tus vacaciones y empezar a trabajar - dijo Alice

- ¡ALICE! - Gritó Fabia, se soltó de Keith y abrazó a Alice - ¡CÓMO TE EXTRAÑÉ!

- OK - Dijo Alice - nwn ¿Qué pasó?

- Que nuestro éxito inició bien. - Dijo Noah - pero creo que esto sería una vez en la vida.

- ¿Qué te parece si compartes lugar como vocal de compañía? - dijo Shun y a Noah se le abrieron los ojos como platos con una SONRISOTA en la cara.

- ¡GRACIAS SHUN! - Dijo abrazando a Shun - ¡NO LE FALLARÉ!

- ¿Y cómo estuvo el concierto, Dan? - dijo Shun

- ¡GENIAL! - Dijo el batero castaño - Hubo pirotecnia, música, energía, y muchas escenas fanservice, como las de Fabia y Keith - en eso Shun se pone incómodo. - ¿ocurre algo?

- Debo irme - dijo Shun y Alice lo sigue.

Ya en el camerino de The GazettE

- Me siento un poco raro. - Dijo Shun

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Alice

- De que... me sentí celoso de que Fabia y Keith se fueran juntos. - dijo Shun

- ¿Y? - Alice

- Todavía amo a Fabia - dijo Shun con tono derrotado.

- GENIAL! - Dijo Alice sonriente

- ¿GENIAL? - Dijo Shun

- Se me ocurrió algo interesante - dijo Alice - ¿Qué tal si recuperas a Fabia y te quedad con ella y conmigo?

- QUÉ? -Shun - ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Fabia: ¿QUÉ?<p>

Yo: JAJAJAJAJA

Shun:

Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delizada, ALICE SE VOLVIÓ RARA!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	5. El concierto Gakuya Gackt GazettE

Yo: Ahora sí!

Shun: ¿Qué?

Keith: ¿Nada?

Fabia: Ahora sería la sorpresa de mikan!

Yo: Querrás decir de...

Fabia: ¡SÍ, DE M*****!

Yo: OK

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la historia.

Aclaración: "Pensamiento"

COMENZAMOS!

* * *

><p>Ya en el camerino de The GazettE<p>

- Me siento un poco raro. - Dijo Shun

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Alice

- De que... me sentí celoso de que Fabia y Keith se fueran juntos. - dijo Shun

- ¿Y? - Alice

- Todavía amo a Fabia - dijo Shun con tono derrotado.

- GENIAL! - Dijo Alice sonriente

- ¿GENIAL? - Dijo Shun

- Se me ocurrió algo interesante - dijo Alice - ¿Qué tal si recuperas a Fabia y te quedad con ella y conmigo?

- QUÉ? -Shun - ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

- No, sólo que sería interesante que yo y Fabia fueramos tus dos novias.

- OK! - Dijo Shun - Acepto. "Luego dejaré a Alice con Fabia o haré que funcione pero debo estar con Fabia a como dé lugar"

Ya en el hotel.

- No creo que debas volver con Alice ya que se está encariñando con Keith - dijo Ruki divertido.

- QUÉ DIJISTE? - Dijo Shun enojado.

- ¡Está encariñándose con el rubio! - dijo Dan muy feliz - Y no te quejes, ya que tú siempre escogiste a Alice.

- Sí, pero... -dijo Dan.

- ¡NO HAY PEROS EMO! - Gritó Aoi muy molesto - ¡ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR DEL TEMA!

En eso, Shun perdió los estribos y atacó a Aoi con todo lo que tenía. No le gustaba que le llamaran emo.

- Cálmate, Shun - dijo Dan muy asustado y Shun lo ignoró, por lo que...

- ¡QUE TE CALMES! - Dijo Fabia muy molesta abofeteando a Shun, haciendo llorar a éste inmediatamente, pero lloró de manera silenciosa y sorprendida.

- Fabia... -dijo derramando lágrimas mientras decía con sorpresa.

- Por esto me estoy encariñando con Keith, porque me tratas bien en un minuto y mal al otro minuto. - dijo Fabia molesta y se fué a acurrucarse en el pecho de Keith causando que Shun se enoje mucho.

- Ya verás - Masculló Shun entre dientes y se fue.

- De acuredo - dijo Dan.

Un mes después, se dió el primer concierto con Shun de vuelta. Durante el mes, Shun y Keith competían por Fabia, pero ella prefería más a Keith. Shun recibía el apoyo de Alice, su novia, mientras Keith tenía el apoyo de su hermana Mira, de Vestal Warriors.

Con el paso del tiempo, Mira y Ace se estaban enamorando y Dan competía contra Gackt de GacktJob y Yellow Fried ChickenZ ya que Runo prefería a éste último. Haririn completó como la cereza en el pastel para la compañía y Chan se enamoró perdidamente de Reita de GazettE. Ruki, por su parte, tenía sus ojos puestos en Julie. Soon terminó embarazada de Baron por lo que tuvo que ser remplazada por Reita hasta que el bebé naciera. Pero la noticia alegró a GacktJob, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, Gakuya, Haririn y Vestal Warriors. Y con respecto a Chris, se enamoró también de Noah. Y Ruki se convirtió en uno de los mejores amigos de Dan, y réferi de las peleas entre Keith y Shun, y consejero del bajista Reita en la situación de él y Chan.

Ya en el concierto, que se daba en el estadio Nippon Budokan. Los chicos estaban listos para el concierto y Vestal Warriors estaban a punto de abrirle paso a Gakuya, Gackt y GazettE en el concierto "TRIPLE G FEST".

- ¿Están listos para una última canción? - dijo Ace muy feliz y el público gritó alegre. - nos despediremos con una canción muy fuerte así que no se molesten si se ofenden.

Menores de 13, no leer esto.

OBSCURE de DIR EN GREY en español

Cuántos cuelgan esta noche bajo la luna roja ¡AAAA!

¿Cuán profundo se hundirá adentro comiendo piel sin emparejar?

La serpiente crea la manera de atravesar las hojas y se dirige adentro del útero

Durante la parte instrumental, Ace se comportaba de una manera en la que nos recuerda a Kyo de Dir en Grey, golpeandose hasta sangrar un poco.

Puede parecer como un algunos iyoshino; un pétalo de cerezo florido que baila tristemente

La mancha es la luna que se cumple, y vomitando por la noche empieza.

¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas?

¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas?

El color del desmayo... la noche empieza y las personas empiezan a intimidar

El color de la granada... te herí con la punzada y desaparecí lejos

Cuántos colgando confidencial del bebé prematuro esta noche bajo la luna roja AAAA!

Bloddy Baby & Sacrifice

¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas?

¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas?

El color del sol dorado... quiero ser la araña que pica

El color de lágrimas... recordando los recuerdos

El color del desmayo... la noche empieza y las personas empiezan a intimidar

El color de la granada... te herí con la punzada y desaparecí lejos

En eso, la gente aplaudió muy feliz

- Gracias a todos -dijo Ace exhausto por la canción - ahora, les dejamos el lugar a los Triple G

Y en eso, Gackt, Gakuya y GazettE abrieron concierto con Cockroach.

-HOLA A TODOS - Saludaba Ruki feliz

fukaku nigotta teihen wo ugomeki  
>mitomerarenai hane wo hayashita ore wa "suteki kai?"<p>

"buzama" na furumai ga oniai daro? sore de ii  
>ore wa ikiru kusatta very f**k'in doubter!<p>

Natural born trash human  
>Natural born worthless fellow<br>Natural born rebel spirit  
>It is good as orange rotted<p>

te wo nobashi todoku hazu mo nai kabe wo niramu  
>Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now?<br>Now by this hand in a free cockroach some time  
>Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now?<p>

I am seen. in the future when you fall on ground...

Natural born trash human  
>Natural born worthless fellow<br>Natural born rebel spirit  
>It is good as orange rotted<p>

te wo nobaseba todoku to shinjiteitai

Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now?  
>Now by this hand in a free cockroach some time<br>Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now?

I am seen. in the future when you fall on ground...

Natural born trash human  
>Natural born worthless fellow<br>Natural born rebel spirit  
>It is good as orange rotted!<p>

El concierto prosiguió y hubo de todo. Fuegos artificiales, música, gente vuelta loca, comentarios, MC's, escenas Fanservice que hicieron reír a todos, pero los del escenario no contaban que harían algunas Fanservice de Keith y Fabia, haciendo enojar a Shun, algo que el baterísta de GazettE, Kai, notó.

Ya después del concierto, finalizado con "Lost Angels de Gackt", "SpicA de vocaloid" y "Miseinen de The Gazette", los que tocaron regresaron a la cabina.

- Eso fué de lo mejor! - Gritó feliz Gackt por lo del concierto y en eso Runo abrazó al rubio (No se confundan, Gackt también es rubio, pero no lo parecía en el Asia Movie Awards cuando cantó "Ghost", me quedé con la imagen de YFCz) y eso ocasionó los celos de Dan.

- Oye, y Shun? - dijo Aoi.

Ya fuera del Budokan.

- Tienes que decidirte Fabia - dijo Shun muy molesto.

- Pero por qué? - dijo Fabia molesta

- Porque no puede ser que tengas algo que ver con Keith ya que él es tu amigo! - dijo Shun

- Son sólo escenas Fanservice! - dijo Fabia muy molesta.

- Oh, ahí estás, Shun - dijo Aoi apareciendo con Keith, Chachamaru de GacktJob, Dan, Ace y Alice.

- ¿Qué pasa Shun? - dijo Keith

- Fabia tiene que decidir si se va a quedar conmigo o contigo! - dijo Shun dirigiéndose a Keith

- Pues... - dijo Keith.

- Ya lo pensé - dijo Fabia

- En serio - dijeron los presentes y aumentaban, en eso apareció unos dos fanáticos de Gakuya y GazettE.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó Kenji

- ¡LOS CHICOS DEL BUDOKAN EN PERSONA! - Gritó Haibaku, su amigo (mi OC)

Después de una plática de media hora, Haibaku supo de todo.

- ¿Entonces por quién te decidirás Fabi? - dijo Haibaku

- Pues... ... ... - Fabia - ¡ME QUEDARÉ CON KEITH!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- Pero... ¡FABIA! - Gritó Shun asustado.

- Escúchame, Shun - dijo Fabia muy molesta a Shun mientras se dirige a Keith - Tú ya tienes a Alice y no se me hace justo tener a un joven inconsistente! ¡Eres muy inconsistente conmigo cuando estuvimos juntos y yo sufrí todos los maltratos que tuve que pasar! ¡Yo por lo menos tuve un rayo de esperanza! ¿No entiendes? - en eso se acurrucó en el pecho de Keith mientras miraba con enojo a Shun - ¡ENTIÉNDELO, SHUN! ¡Me voy a quedar con Keith. Es el mismo en todo momento y muy consistente! El sí me ama y yo lo amo a él. - En eso Shun se va llorando, ya que no soportó todo lo que Fabia le decía. ¡NO LO PODÍA SIQUIERA CREER!

- Se le pasará - dijo Kenji

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo Ruki.

- Es lo más raro que he visto - dijo Alice con una gotita de Anime. (N/a: Sé que se van a molestar pero Alice no tiene nada que ver en éste triángulo)

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Fabia: ¿QUÉ? ¿AHORA RESULTA QUE SHUN ES UN IDIOTA?<p>

Yo: JAJAJAJAJA

Shun: T-T

Yo: Oye, es un FabiaxKeith. No te quejes ya que tienes a Alice.

Shun: Cierto.

Comentarios:

kona kana lee: Te tengo un tip para que pongas tu OC, ya que estoy aprovechando, y los pondré en negritas.. Nombre, edad, familiares, bakugan, atributo, personalidad, biografía y apariencia del personaje, apariencia, poderes, bakugan trampa, armanento, mechtogan y BakuNano del Bakugan, Cosas que le gustan a tu OC, Cosas que odia tu OC, Mejor amig , rival, persona de la que está enamorada, hobbies. Además, ya estoy planeando hacer un fic de X-over con Bakugan y unos fic para experimentar: Uno de AlicexAnubias para unirme a los pocos, un Fic de AcexRuno, Uno de MaruchoxNoah no yaoi, uno de ShunxKazarina, uno de DanxPaige, el primero de Baron y el primero de AnubiasxRin (Bakugan/Vocaloid) llamado "Déjame ayudarte Niño". Y te doy gracias por la sugerencia. Espero que no te enojes porque fuiste la segunda en mandar reviews. 'tienes correo? Porque en tal caso, tienes que hacer tu cuenta si quieres.

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delicada, FABIA ESCOGE A KEITH!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	6. EL NOTICIERO Y Aclaraciones

Yo: Ahora sí!

Shun: ¿Qué?

Keith: ¿Nada?

Fabia: Ahora sería la sorpresa de mikan!

Yo: Querrás decir de...

Fabia: ¡SÍ, DE M*****!

Yo: OK

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la historia.

Aclaración: "Pensamiento"

COMENZAMOS!

* * *

><p>NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO!<p>

Presentadores: Kairi y Heiko Hishu

- Gracias - dijo Heiko - La noticia es esta. El concierto triple G fue un éxito absoluto. Los 25'000 asistentes que abarrotaron el Nippon Budokan disfrutaron el concierto de Gakuya, Gackt y The GazettE comandados por Dan Kuso, Gackt Camui y Taka Matsumoto alias "Ruki".

- Las 2 bandas que abrieron fueron SuG de PS Company y Vestal Warriors. - Dijo Kairi

- Pero el concierto no quedó ahí. Al terminar dos fanáticos, Haibaku Ishida y Kenji Ikan, Se los encontraron y convivieron por media hora. - Heiko

- Después se produjo con las palabras de los fans lo que tanto anhelaban - Kairi - Fabia, de Gakuya, está contrayendo pareja con Keith Clay, de la misma banda. Eso no le agradó en nada a Shun Kazami, vocalista principal de la banda, pero Fabia fue determinante.

- Después de tan reveladora declaración, Shun se escapó de la presencia. - Heiko - Pero si no nos creen, después nos lo hicieron saber.

- El amor - suspiró Kairi de amor - Comerciales.

VAMOS A COMERCIALES

Comercial

LA VIDA NO ES UN DIBUJO ANIMADO! BULLYING ES INACEPTABLE!...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Fabia: ¿QUÉ? ¿AHORA RESULTA QUE SHUN ES UN IDIOTA?<p>

Yo: JAJAJAJAJA

Shun: T-T Salí mal en las noticias.

Yo: Oye, es un FabiaxKeith. Y además, es el capítulo más corto del fic.

Comentarios:

kona kana lee: Gracias! Sólo que una noticia. No sé si pueda continuar porque me lastimé. Unos perros me persiguieron y caí rodando. Terminé malherido. Por lo menos no me malo fué que me dolió muchísimo.

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delicada, NOTICIAS!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	7. Shun y Hikari

Yo: Ahora sí!

Shun: ¿Qué?

Keith: ¿Nada?

Fabia: Ahora sería la sorpresa de mikan!

Yo: (Llorando) Tenía que ser bueno para ser verdad...

Fabia: Isaí, ¿qué te pasa?

Yo: "Ya saben quién" me odia... (abrazó a Shun)

Shun: Pobrecito

Keith: XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la historia.

Aclaración: "Pensamiento"

Nota: 1: Me siento tan solo, creo que no volveré a hacer nada en un tiempo Y-Y

2: NO QUIERO QUE ME QUITEN MIS FICS! TT-TT

COMENZAMOS! T-T

* * *

><p>NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO!<p>

Presentadores: Kairi y Heiko Hishu

- Últimamente hemos estado teniendo problemas con la programación de la banda por lo que tuvimos que adelantarles el resumen - Heiko

- La popularidad de los miembros de Gakuya ha ido aumentando asimismo como los fanservices de Fabia y Keith en Gakuya. - Kairi

- Al menos los conflictos no pasarán a mayores - Heiko

- CÁLLENSE! - Gritó Shun llorando y apagó la tele.

- No tenías que ser tan sentido, Shun - Dijo Dan con cara O.o

- No lo entiendes, Kuso - dijo Shun muy deprimido

- Lo sé, Shun - Dijo Kuso

- Creo que... no soy el único interesado en Fabia - Admitió Shun derrotado.

- Tenías que ser menos drástico - dijo Ruki acompañándolo.

- ¿Qué tal si Fabia ya no me ama? ¿Qué tal si me odia? - Dijo Shun llorando

- No te odia, sólo que ya está cansada de que siempre la llamen "zorra" por su anterior relación contigo. - Dijo Dan muy triste.

- SÍ ME ODIA! - Gritó Shun llorando - NO LO ENTIENDES? ME ODIA! - En eso se va corriendo.

- "Shun" - pensó Dan llorando

- Oh oh - dijo Ruki

Ya en el hotel

- Creo que me pasé demasiado, amigas - dijo Alice apenada.

- No te preocupes, Alice - dijo Fabia - Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, sólo que no quería egresar con Shun porque yo amo a Keith.

- REGRESAR, FABIA! - Corrigió Soon - REGRESAR!

- NO ME LA CORRIJAS - dijo Reita

- Sí! NO ME LA CORRIJAS - Gritó Julie

- Pero Shun parecía destrozado cuando se fue - Dijo Keith muy triste

- No te preocupes, amor - dijo Fabia - Ya Shun debe de entender que te amo.

- Pero pensará que lo odias - dijo Jun-ji, batero de GacktJob

- No lo odio, sólo lo quiero como amigo. - dijo Fabia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Fabia - Dijo Keith abrazando a la aludida - no llores. Shun debe de entender que lo quieres como amigos.

Ya en Tokio

Se encontraba a un Shun llorando en la calle mientras caminaba.

- "¿Por qué, Fabia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias?" - Pensó Shun mientras caminaba llorando y en eso aparece una fanática de Shun.

- HOLA SHUNITO - Gritó la joven - ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casita?

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun llorando

Ya en la casa dela Fan

- Me llamo Hikari Joune - Dijo la fan - Es un honor conocerte, Kazami-sama.

- Yo estoy muy... -dijo Shun y fue interrumpido.

- ¿ENTONCES NO BROMEABAS ONEE-CHAN? - Gritó un joven adulto

- Él es mi hermano Kyo Joune - dijo Hikari y en eso se dirige a Kyo - EN TU CARA, ONNI-SAMA!

- Gomenasai - dijo Kyo T-T - Soy basura.

- No eres basura XD - Dijo Hikari - Sólo que te lo dije miles de veces.

- ¿Y tus padres? - dijo Shun

- Mi mamá está en la cocina, mi papá murió hace 3 años y te considero mi papá desde la primera vez que te vi en el concierto. - Dijo Hikari llorando con una sonrisa - Fué en el Tokyo Dome.

- ¿El festival de verano? - dijo Shun - Eras la joven que sentía que su vida no valía nada?

- Sí - dijo Hikari - Dijiste desde lejos con tu micrófono que siempre tendré a mi familia y si puedes ser parte de la mía si quiero. Eso fue mejor que el mejor evento de la vida o ganar el premio mundial al mejor video del año.

- nnU De acuerdo - dijo Shun.

- Shun Kazami - dijo una señora trayendo comida recién hecha - Gusto en conocerlo. Me llamo Sandra Kimura. Soy la madre de Hikari.

- Gracias Sandra - dijo Shun.

- Nos enteramos de las noticias y ella es una gran fanática de ti. - Dijo Sandra - Es más, hizo historias que te ponían como pareja de dos mujeres.

- Hasta que me enteré de que Fabia se irá con Keith - Dijo Hikari - ¿Quieres ver mis historias?

- Sí! - dijo Shun feliz

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Fabia: ¿QUÉ?<p>

Yo: Se dió lo mejor de los fans.

Shun: TUT GRACIAS!

Comentarios:

Escúchenme, debido a que "ya saben quién" me odia, ya no podré continuar nada, y voy a borrar a "ya saben quién" de mis historias. Estoy carcomido en mi dolor. Cuando termine mi fic de "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan", lloraré por un tiempo.

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delicada, ME SIENTO BASURA Y-Y

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	8. Aclaraciones totales

Yo: Ahora sí!

Shun: ¿Qué?

Keith: ¿Nada?

Fabia: Ahora sería la sorpresa de mikan!

Yo: Hello para todos!

Fabia: Isaí, ¿Para qué la cambiaste por mí?

Yo: AYYYY NO! Y-Y ¿Tú también? Todos me odian.

Shun: Qué tonto.

Keith: XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la historia.

Aclaración: "Pensamiento"

Nota: 1: REGRESÉ! XD

2: NO QUIERO QUE ME QUITEN MIS FICS! TT-TT

COMENZAMOS! XD

* * *

><p>Ya en la casa dela Fan<p>

- Me llamo Hikari Joune - Dijo la fan - Es un honor conocerte, Kazami-sama.

- Yo estoy muy... -dijo Shun y fue interrumpido.

- ¿ENTONCES NO BROMEABAS ONEE-CHAN? - Gritó un joven adulto

- Él es mi hermano Kyo Joune - dijo Hikari y en eso se dirige a Kyo - EN TU CARA, ONNI-SAMA!

- Gomenasai - dijo Kyo T-T - Soy basura.

- No eres basura XD - Dijo Hikari - Sólo que te lo dije miles de veces.

- ¿Y tus padres? - dijo Shun

- Mi mamá está en la cocina, mi papá murió hace 3 años y te considero mi papá desde la primera vez que te vi en el concierto. - Dijo Hikari llorando con una sonrisa - Fué en el Tokyo Dome.

- ¿El festival de verano? - dijo Shun - Eras la joven que sentía que su vida no valía nada?

- Sí - dijo Hikari - Dijiste desde lejos con tu micrófono que siempre tendré a mi familia y si puedes ser parte de la mía si quiero. Eso fue mejor que el mejor evento de la vida o ganar el premio mundial al mejor video del año.

- nnU De acuerdo - dijo Shun.

- Shun Kazami - dijo una señora trayendo comida recién hecha - Gusto en conocerlo. Me llamo Sandra Kimura. Soy la madre de Hikari.

- Gracias Sandra - dijo Shun.

- Nos enteramos de las noticias y ella es una gran fanática de ti. - Dijo Sandra - Es más, hizo historias que te ponían como pareja de dos mujeres.

- Hasta que me enteré de que Fabia se irá con Keith - Dijo Hikari - ¿Quieres ver mis historias?

- Sí! - dijo Shun feliz

Ya en la habitación

- Pues... ¡ERES IMPRESIONANTE!- Gritó Shun de alegría.

- Gracias amorcín - dijo Hikari - Fue lo mejor que he escrito en mucho tiempo.

- Y las imágenes estaban bien diseñadas - dijo Shun viendo una imágen de él abrazando a Alice a su derecha y a Fabia a su izquierda.

- Eres el mejor - dijo Hikari - No sabía que te gustarían mis historias.

- Gracias - dijo Shun sonrojado. En eso empezó a recordar a Fabia.

- ¿Estás bien Shunnito? - dijo Hikari

- Nada, sólo que... - empezó a sollozar entre lágrimas - Extraño a Fabia.

- No te preocupes... - dijo Hikari.

Ya en la ciudad

- Pues... - dijo Alice- Shun está muy triste y debemos alegrarlo con algo

- Sí, Alice, pero ¿cómo? - Dijo Fabia aún entre lágrimas

- No lo sé - Dijo Keith

- TENGO UNA IDEA! - Gritó Dan en pose triunfal

- Ese es el Dan que queríamos ver - dijo Reita abrazando a Chan por el vientre y Chan se sonroja.

- ¿Qué esperabas, si es mi hermano? - dijo Chan muy sonrojada.

- Vaya, Reita tiene pareja - dijo Dan y en eso retoma el tema - Pues hay que hacerle saber a Shun que Fabia no lo odia con una canción en vivo por televisión e internet y radio.

- Pues eso es buena idea. - dijo Fabia - Pero ¿crees que Shun lo acepte?

- Pues si no regresa, la banda... -dijo Ruki

- ¡TAKANORI MATSUMOTO ALIAS "RUKI", NO USES NUESTRA BANDA PARA ESCUDARTE! - Le gritaron los de Gakuya.

- Por favor! - dijo Noah

- Sabes que tenemos que alegrar a mi ídolo antes que sea tarde, nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo llorar enamorándome de Fabia. - Keith

- ¡Pues yo lo haría por toda la gente que me ama, que me respeta y que me desea lo mejor! ¡Y por los que me desean lo contrario, también! ¿No creen que sería una molestia que no ayudáramos a nadie? - Dijo Uruha

- Pues tienes razón - dijo Soon - Además no quiero que mi bebé nazca con una banda desintegrada, pero en los próximos años no podré tocar.

- ¿Por qué? - dijeron los de Gakuya esta vez

- Es que como mi bebé crecerá después de nacer, no quiero desatenderlo por la banda. - Dijo Soon - ¿Entienden, chicos?

- Si - dijeron los chicos muy tristes.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Fabia: ¿QUÉ?<p>

Yo: Se dió lo mejor de los fans.

Shun: TUT GRACIAS!

Yo: De nada

Baron: ¿CÓMO QUE NO TOCARÁS? ¿QUIÉN TE REEMPLAZARÁ?

Yo: Tú te me unirás porque eres el padre! nwn

Comentarios:

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delicada, I'M BACK!


	9. Plan para reanimar a Shun

Yo: Ya tengo que reconocer que me olvidé de algunas historias por así decirlo ya que por eso tendré que terminar Gakuya Love.

Shun: ¿OK? O.o

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la historia.

Aclaración: "Pensamiento"

COMENZAMOS! XD

* * *

><p>- Pues si Shun no regresa, la banda... -dijo Ruki<p>

- ¡TAKANORI MATSUMOTO ALIAS "RUKI", NO USES NUESTRA BANDA PARA ESCUDARTE! - Le gritaron los de Gakuya.

- Por favor! - dijo Noah

- Sabes que tenemos que alegrar a mi ídolo antes que sea tarde, nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo llorar enamorándome de Fabia. - Keith

- ¡Pues yo lo haría por toda la gente que me ama, que me respeta y que me desea lo mejor! ¡Y por los que me desean lo contrario, también! ¿No creen que sería una molestia que no ayudáramos a nadie? - Dijo Uruha

- Pues tienes razón - dijo Soon - Además no quiero que mi bebé nazca con una banda desintegrada, pero en los próximos años no podré tocar.

- ¿Por qué? - dijeron los de Gakuya esta vez

- Es que como mi bebé crecerá después de nacer, no quiero desatenderlo por la banda. - Dijo Soon - ¿Entienden, chicos?

- Si - dijeron los chicos muy tristes.

- No se preocupen, yo me uniré con ella - dijo Baron - Es que yo soy el papá.

- Entonces... ¿quién reemplazará a la bajista y su esposo? - Keith

- Pues... - dijo Reita - Yo me encargaré de Soon, aunque eso significaría que... GazettE estaría con Gakuya.

- Una sola cosa - dijo Fabia - ¿dónde está Shun?

Ya con Shun

- No te preocupes... - Dijo Hikari cosolando a Shun - Estoy segura de que Fabia no está molesta contigo.

- Pero es que... - dijo Shun derramando lágrimas - si Fabia ya no me quiere... ¿yo qué podré hacer?

- Ya verás un día de estos que ella te ama - dijo Hikari

- Eso espero... - dijo Shun abrazando a la chica.

Ya de mañana siguiente en el Tokyo Dome.

-Espero que este concierto tenga la mayor cobertura del planeta a nivel nacional, ya saben, mayor difusión por televisión, radio, internet, etcétera... - dijo Ruki caminado por el estadio

- Y por todas las pantallas exteriores del país - dijo Uruha

- Gracias por lo de hoy - dijo Fabia - pero espero que Shun mire que yo lo amo... como amigo... porque si no... la banda no será lo mismo sin él.

- Shun estará bien - dijo Dan

- Sí - dijo Keith - Espero que Shun lo vea.

- Después de que Shun se recupere, me quedaré con Shun - dijo Alice feliz

- Eso espero - dijo Fabia - Pero Shun se veía muy triste cuando se fue...

- Pues Shun debería saber que las cosas no son lo que él piensa - dijo Keith - Ya he hablado con él antes de que pasara todo esto de Fabia. Ha sufrido muchas decepciones y muchos fracasos y muchas heridas. No creía que Shun soportaría otra más. Pero ahora se siente más mal que de costumbre.

- ¿Cómo pasó eso? - dijo Alice

- Lo he vivido también - dijo Dan - Nunca ví a un Shun triste. Pero ese debe de ser el resultado de tantas dececpiones y fracasos.

Flashback y Dan POV

Shun había vivido una infancia de desprecio, fracasos y rechazos. Ni siquiera su propia familia lo quería. Era una época de odio y desesperación para él. Sólo yo estaba con Shun y lo consolaba ya que fui el primer amigo que tuvo. El no quería sufrir pero lo trataban tan mal.

Todo porque una tía de él le gritó en cara que él era la oveja negra de la familia Kazami porque nunca se comportaba de manera "respetuosa".

Shun gritaba que no era cierto pero ya era tarde... lo aceptaron. Aceptaron a Shun como la "oveja negra" Eso lo devastó por completo.

Después, fuera de su familia, sus compañeros sabían detectar a la "oveja negra".

Oveja negra es un modismo que describe a un miembro diferente y poco respetable de un grupo, especialmente dentro de una familia. El término se relaciona generalmente con aspectos negativos, como por ejemplo rebeldía.

A Shun lo trataban de esa forma y él luchaba por demostrar que no es así, pero los demás estaban de acuerdo en que sí.

Fin Flashback y Dan POV

- Y por eso Shun no puede soportar tantos fracasos y tantas decepciones. - dijo Dan deprimido

- Por eso...- dijo Alice

- Pero, ¿por qué fuiste así con Shun si Dan sabía que se pondría así? - dijo Ruki

- ¡Es que ya me harté de que me traten como una zorra! - dijo Fabia - No puedo dejar que me traten como una maldita zorra por culpa de otros! Siempre me pasa lo mismoporque con cada pareja que me ponen, siempre hay otra chica enamorada de él! Hasta que Keith llegó. Él no tiene compromiso y por eso se merecía que estuviera con él.

- Fabia - dijo Alice - Sé que este asunto de que te traten como una zorra es muy molesto, pero no tienes que molestarte porque eso ya había sido costumbre.

¡Para todos! - gritó Fabia molesta - ¡Ya no pude seguir sufriendo así que me fui con Keith porque sabía que él estaba sin pareja y no tenía problema!

- No te enojes, Fabi - dijo Dan - Shun lo entenderá...

- Eso espero.

Después, en la hora del concierto...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Yo: Esto está bien botanita!<p>

Shun: ¿Crees que tu plan funcionará?

Yo: Más vale porque creo en los finales felices.

Comentarios:

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delicada, PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, AMIGOS!

Kona Kana Lee: Ya lo había visto pero no pude comentar. Ya me imagino a Fabia de universitaria. XD Y te perdono por no comentar como siempre nwn. Además, gracias por las ideas para mi nuevo crossover. Y gracias por recordarmelo nwn. Y había visto un review tuyo y sí te considero mi amiga. Espero que para dentro de 2 semanas, pueda terminar éste fic y el de "con la depresión encima" porque ya se me han abalanzado nuevas ideas para nuevos fics XD. También continuar con Bakugan New Power y Angustia y coma.


	10. CONCIERTO!

Yo: Ya tengo que reconocer que me casi termino la historia de Gakuya Love. Al Final pondré el concierto y más FabiaxKeith.

Shun: ¿OK? O.o

Keith: Por lo menos el final de un fic con tu novia

Shun: TTWTT

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la historia.

Aclaración: "Pensamiento"

COMENZAMOS! XD

* * *

><p>- Pero, ¿por qué fuiste así con Shun si Dan sabía que se pondría así? - dijo Ruki<p>

- ¡Es que ya me harté de que me traten como una zorra! - dijo Fabia - No puedo dejar que me traten como una maldita zorra por culpa de otros! Siempre me pasa lo mismoporque con cada pareja que me ponen, siempre hay otra chica enamorada de él! Hasta que Keith llegó. Él no tiene compromiso y por eso se merecía que estuviera con él.

- Fabia - dijo Alice - Sé que este asunto de que te traten como una zorra es muy molesto, pero no tienes que molestarte porque eso ya había sido costumbre.

¡Para todos! - gritó Fabia molesta - ¡Ya no pude seguir sufriendo así que me fui con Keith porque sabía que él estaba sin pareja y no tenía problema!

- No te enojes, Fabi - dijo Dan - Shun lo entenderá...

- Eso espero.

Después, en la hora del concierto...

Todo el estadio estaba completamente lleno. Cabían como unos 190.000 personas. Algo genialmente increíble para un estadio con capacidad mucho menor (poco más de 100.000) aunque ya había pasado con un concierto de un grupo pop de 5 idols y en ese entonces estaba la capacidad de 200.000 y algo más.

La gente gritaba que saliera Gakuya y GazettE en el escenario.

Ya en la casa de Hikari

- Shun, ya casi va a empezar el evento - dijo Hikari empcionada viendo su pequeña tele de alta definición.

- Pues... - dijo Shun - No lo sé... De qué se trata?

- Es un concierto transmitido en el domo de Tokio, con The GazettE y Gakuya

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Shun - Fabia está ahí!

- Sipi - dijo Hikari - Creo que quieren transmitirlo obligatoriamente para todo el país, creo que tus amigos quieren hacer algo.

- En serio? - dijo Shun - Eso quiero ver.

- Creo que quieren ganar más fanáticos que nunca - dijo Hikari - y creo que van por buen camino al hacer eso.

- tú crees? - dijo Shun dudando

- No queda de otra nwn - dijo Hikari

- Bueno. - dijo Shun

En el concierto...

El evento inició a las 17:30 hrs. horario Tokio con una canción de introducción y para darle un buen toque genial al estadio mientras que en tras bastidores, los de Gakuya estaban preocupados, emocionados y asustado por saber si el plan para reanimar a Shun funcionará o no.

- Espero que esto funcione - Dijo Dan - Porque si no, bueno... se nos acabaron las ideas.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- Broma! XD

- Dan! - gritaron los mismos

y si se acuerdan de esa canción, esa es "XI" del álbum "DIVISION" de The GazettE

Entonces empezaron a salir todos los integrantes de Gakuya y GazettE.

El concierto transcurrió normal y genial como siempre. La gente aplaudía, bailaba, brincaba, hasta movían violentamente sus cabezas (costumbre de los conciertos de The GazettE).

Todo iba normal hasta que llegó el momento calmado de los conciertos.

Se suponía que Fabia cantaría la canción que planearon pero decidió cantar una ya que pensaba "Shun está viendo el conierto sin distraerse ahora. Creo que tomará en cuenta todo detalle"

Y en efecto, en casa de Hikari, Shun veía todo y no quería perderse ningún detalle.

No sólo él, sino todo Japón por emisoras y varios países por internet.

When you're down and troubled  
>And you need a helping hand<br>And nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
>Close your eyes and think of me<br>And soon I will be there  
>To brighten up even your darkest nights.<p>

You just call out my name,  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
>To see you again.<p>

Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
>All you have to do is call<br>And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
>You've got a friend.<p>

If the sky above you  
>Should turn dark and full of clouds<br>And that old north wind should begin to blow  
>Keep your head together and call my name out loud<br>And soon I will be knocking upon your door.

You just call out my name  
>And you know where ever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again.  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you got to do is call  
>And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.<p>

Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
>People can be so cold.<br>They'll hurt you and desert you.  
>Well they'll take your soul if you let them.<br>Oh yeah, but don't you let them.

You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again.

Don't you know that,  
>Winter, spring, summer, or fall,<br>Hey now, all you've got to do is call.  
>Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.<br>You've got a friend.  
>You've got a friend.<br>Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
>Ain't it good to know you've got a friend<p>

Shun se quedó estático al escuchar esa canción.

- Shun - dijo Fabia en el concierto y Shun se quedó más sorporendido - Regresa con nosotros... Los de Gakuya te extrañamos... Yo, Dan, Keith, Noah, Alice, Soon, Baron, Runo... Te extrañamos mucho... - dijo empezando a derramar lágrimas - te queremos Shun... Nunca quise herirte, sólo que no quería terminar sola y... me encontré a Keith y como él no tenía compromiso con nadie, tuve que aceptar... no lo tomes mal, Shun... te quiero mucho... pero no te vayas sólo... recuerda que... te queremos... Shun...

- Fabia - dijo Shun y empezó a sollozar un poco, algo que Hikari notó

- ¿shun? - dijo Hikari y Shun se levantó rápidamente - ¡Oye!

- Señora... - dijo Shun - ¿Podría llevarme a Hikari al Tokyo Dome?

- OK - y Hikari se emociona

- "Vamos para allá, Fabia" - Pensó Shun

Pero tardó quién sabe cuantos minutos y mientras en el concierto.

Y se les pone la canción "Filth in the beauty" o en español "Suciedad en la belleza" de The Gazette

Mientras, en el camerino, Shun corría a todo lo que daba con Hikari

- No puedo creer que esté en otro de sus conciertos! - gritó emocionada

- NI yo! - dijo Shun y se detuvo al ver al escenario que parecía de ensueño y a toda la gente abarrotada y a los artistas cantando. Shun sonrió al ver que estaban haciendo su trabajo genial.

Chicas: El lado inverso de la belleza  
>Teñido por la amada suciedad.<br>Ruki: El lado inverso de la belleza  
>Chicas: Desgracia sexual<br>El lado inverso de la belleza  
>Teñido por la amada suciedad.<br>woohoohoohooh Yea!

Y todos movían violentamente sus cabezas sin control. Shun estaba extasiado y quería aparecer.

Ruki y Keith: El mar de fascinación donde la luciérnaga se posa  
>La negación es el deseo sobre las mentiras<br>La temperatura corporal teñida por la contradicción  
>De soportar la razón de amar<br>Bailando hasta fundirse en la primavera inesperada  
>Se siente sucio...<br>Mi mente que colapsa*

Shun apareciendo de repente: Waah! Tu semilla y mi semilla nunca se unen.  
>Waah! La conexión de esta sangre es eterna.<br>Waah! No puedes terminar suprimiendo el deseo  
>Waah! A la hija auténtica<p>

[Vergüenza Sexual]

Para dejar de respirar,  
>el corazón latiente se reprime<br>Entendiendo que la roja flor de  
>lotus que pido no puede ser posible**<p>

Mente cerrada distorsiona la inestabilidad  
>Por favor, libéramente antes de quebrarme<br>Cuánto tiempo... (x3)  
>En humillación<br>Las incontables cicatrices fatales fueron creadas***

- A ver... todos vamos a movernos lo más loco posible...- dojo Shun ante sus amigos super sorpirendidos. - ¿Listos?...

¡SEXUAL DISGRACE!

Mientras la gente se movía, Dan, Fabia y Alice corrían a abrazar a Shun

- Te extrañamos!- dijo Alice

- No sabes lo feliz que nos hace tenerte! - dijo Fabia llorando - Perdóname por lo que te dije.

- Ya ya - dijo Shun - Lo discutiremos luego - dijo sonriendo - Por ahora, es hora del Show

- Así se habla, amigo! - dijo Dan

- Oye Shun - dijo Ruki - ¿Quieres terminar?

- Seguro - dijo Shun

Shun: Fruto prohibido...  
>Pepino imprudente****<br>El padre***** colapsa...  
>Familiares cercanos muertos...<br>El aroma del cigarrillo, aliento terrible  
>El momento en que aquella agria y blanca mermelada es mezclada<br>Dentro de un cerebro causando error  
>Reita: ¡Y enloqueciendo por el dulce insecto!<p>

Waah! Tu semilla y mi semilla nunca se unen.  
>Waah! La conexión de esta sangre es eterna.<br>Waah! No puedes terminar suprimiendo el deseo  
>Waah! A la hija auténtica<p>

[Vergüenza Sexual]

La punta de la lengua y una mano trepando en mi cuello  
>La expresión de deseo teñida con rojo.<p>

Mente cerrada distorsiona la inestabilidad  
>Por favor, libéramente antes de quebrarme<br>Cuánto tiempo... (x3)  
>En humillación<br>Las incontables cicatrices fatales fueron creadas***  
>Mente cerrada distorsiona la inestabilidad<br>Por favor, libéramente antes de quebrarme  
>So long... (x3)<br>En humillación  
>La obra final es tu rostro muerto<p>

Tu papá cayó en mi trampa.

Ya cuendo terminó la canción, todos recibían a Shun muy enérgicos

- Miren quién regresó! - gritó Uruha en la guitarra mientras su boca estaba cerca del micrófono y la gente gritaba más fuerte.

Ya después del concierto.

- No debí ahcer algo estúpido. - dijo Shun - Debí haberte dejado con Keith, pero es que la gente ya me odiaba desde niño y...

- Dan y los demás ya me contaron todo - Dijo Fabia - y lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije pero es que estoy harta de que me traten como una zorra y Keith es soltero hastaque llegué yo.

- Y todavía la quiero - dijo Keith abrazando por detrás a Fabia haciendola sonreír y a Shun

- Bueno chicos - dijo Shun - Creo que nos deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones ya que tenems que convivir más, y otros asuntos, tenemos que grabar nuevo álbum cover...

- Además del embarazo de Soon

- ¿CUÁNDO SE EMBARAZÓ? - Gritó un Shun sorprendido

- ¿Recuerdas que Dna me dijo que te enfermaste en un periodo menor a 16 horas y no pudiste ensayar con nosotros? Dan le dijo a Baron que podía comerse a Soon en la casa de ella o en la suya en vez de en el estudio. Y en efecto...

- Wow O.o - dijo Shun - ¿Y cuándo se casan? - y todos se ríen

- De hecho, mañana - dijo Soon

- ¿QUÉ?

Ya hores después

- Logramos lo que nadie podría haber intentado - dijo Fabia - Le dimos mayor cobertura al conierto para regresar a Shun a nuertra banda

- Lo sé, linda - dijo Keith tomando la barbilla dela peliazul - y todo gracias a tí.

- Te amo - dijo Fabia - y en eso, besa a Keith y él le corresponde - Nos vemos...

- Ok - dijo Keith y ambos se van a dormir ahora sabiendo que ya todo está arreglado.

FIN

* * *

><p>Yo: Esto está bien botanita!<p>

Shun: ¡FINALMENTE TU PLAN FUNCIONA!

Fabia: Y AL FINAL TENGO A KETH! ¡TE AMO HAIBAKU! ¡QUISIERA UN HERMANO COMO TÚ!

Yo: Gracias Fabi. Una sóla cosa

Shun/Fabia: Qué?

yo: GazettE!

GazettE: ¿SÍ?

Comentarios?

Déjen Reviews, comentarios, OCs, consejos, no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delicada, ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS!

Kona Kana Lee: Ya tienes el final que tanto luché por sacar. XD

Nicole Sakurai: Acabo de ver un review tuyo... ¿no has visto acaso Full Metal Alchemist?

Es toso

Ruki: AL TEMA!

Yo: OK! -.-U Hemos sabido de enemigo misterioso. Las pistas son...

1- Es un Chico(OBVIAMENTE)

2- No es Dan ni Masquerade ni Shun ni el "niño con barba" Noah.

Noah: OYE!

3- Es alguien cercano.

4- Le pidió ayuda a Sellon por 1ra vez pero Sellon no quedó bien al saber quién era y hasta ahora está llorando.

5- Es darkus

Yo: Los sospechosos son...

1- Keith/Spectra

2- Shadow Prove

3- Ren Krawler

4- Anubias

5-Ace Grit

¿Quién será?


End file.
